knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Tearful Reunion (script)
A Tearful Re-union (Script) Opening (4 Months after Garuga's Defeat) ???: 'Sokara. We have to do something. '''Sokara: '''What do you propose we do, Koshka? '''Koshka: '''Um. Uh, I don't know! '(Rubio wakes up from the noisy disturbance.) Sokara: 'I see you're awaken now. '???: 'Hrngh, where am I? '''Sokara: '''There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand. '(The man reaches out as Sokara hosts him up to his feet.) Sokara: 'Welcome back, Marco. It's over now. '(Marco smiles back in response) Sokara: '''Come on. We've got a lot of catching up to do. You'd be surprised on how much has changed since you left. '''Rubio: '''Sounds good to me ''Castle Delyrus CG'' 'Sobek: '''Congrats, little chumpkin. May your wedding last as sweet as a lollipop stick. '''Maline: '''Roses by the sea, I can't believe some stranger is part of our family? Sokara, what in Akardos did you do to finally restore peace through Delyra? '''Segarus: '''Holy corpse of Garuga's death, I'd finally be able to stand over your graves, cherishing your binded affection from ichor to ichor. Or was that wine punch I was to say? '''Vivienne: '''Hex him to a thousand kills, I'll never lay Kelli a single finger on him ever again. Or as it seems, I should be crying out my last guilt of tears over his cute babyish face should be the trick. '''Sevalia: '''I wish to all the Athecean company out there that Yirien was able to see this. As said again, I am the protector to everyone I know even if the future broke chains over Akardos and hell was to grind through Delyra again. '''Koshka: '*sniffle* Change really does bring something. I wish Rubio the best of his marriage. 'Rubio: '''Heh. Guess a LOT has happened. '''Sokara: '''There's still one however, who hasn't yet. '''Rubio: '''What? ......One? I know that Laurel decided to go on a journey. Pre-Battle Dialogue '''Maline: '''Squeaks to the Peeps! Who brought in extra guests!? '''Sokara: '''Looks like uninvited traverlers posing as the royal tailors of his wedding. Post Battle Dialogue ''Engaging Siren Servants/Maids 'Siren Servant/Maid: '''Gwaaaaghhh! Must ........tailor....... cake.......... for....... dead...... Garuga... ''(when engaged) 'Siren Servant/Maid: '''Gwaaggggh! Return...... to...... Rayne.......... ''(when defeated) After Save '???: '''H-Hello? I heard noise, so I just wanted to make sure th-......... *gasp* M-Marco? '''Rubio: '''Hey, Kelli. It's been a long time, huh? '''Kelli: '''I-I never thought I would ever see you again. '''Rubio: '''It's alright. I'm here now. I'm not- I'm not going anywhere this time." ''2 Months Later '''???: '''I need this here. No! Not there! I said put that over there! *frustration* Gods! '''Sokara: '''Marco, take it easy. I know you want to plan your own wedding. But remember, you need to be alive at your own wedding. '''Rubio: '''I know, but I want everything to be absolutely perfect. I mean, six months ago, I disappeared infront of everybody. Then, just two months back, I appear back from the dead. '''Sokara: '''Relax. Just take things nice and slow. Now, you should get on over to the bedroom. I've arranged for the royal tailor to make you a suit for your wedding. '''Rubio: '''What!? '''Sokara: '''You didn't think that you'd get married in your cloak or your armor, right? If you did, Laurel would surely kill you. '''Rubio: '''Sure, I'll get to it. '''Sokara: '''Now then, let's see what needs to be done. ''> To World Map''''' Category:LA Blaze chapter scripts